Mon Seul Désirer
by XF'sFantasyX
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, a wealthy, sucessful entrepreneur of Uchiha Global Communications Inc but he had a unhealthy obsession with a very beautiful, but rather young, and innocent cerulean eyed orphan. An obsession that comes with a price. SasuNaru Warning: Shota. Gift fic.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Unbeta'ed, Shota, Yaoi, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

My pen name used to be aj527 but I changed it to XF'sFantasyX:D

Uchiha Sasuke-Age 21

...

It had started a week ago, the obsession that is. It plagued Sasuke's mind every single day since he had met that blue eyed beauty. He couldn't sleep, or eat, hell he couldn't even think properly without his thoughts going back to that little orphan. Oh, he was gorgeous, simply beautiful. Sasuke wanted him, no he needed him. That young boy was an itch that needed to be scratched, a problem that couldn't be ignored...a hidden fruit that had dangerous effects if eaten.

Yes that boy..._Naruto._He needed to be tasted, and Sasuke wanted first dibs. He wanted to caress the golden, smooth skin, explore that utterly innocent body, he wanted this boy to experience the utmost pleasure, which was caused by him. Sasuke's body twitched as his hard on stood fully erect, in all its glory. The image of Naruto screaming in pleasure as he pounded into him senselessly, abusing his tight, virginal, sinful little ass, Naruto's body completely engulfing him, clenching around his dick. _Shit._Sasuke breathed in deeply, before exhaling calmly.

He needed to stop his thoughts from driving him crazy. The raven was currently in the middle of a meeting and Sasuke had zoned out. If he was completely honest, he had no idea what these fuckwards were talking about, he was too preoccupied with thinking about his little ball of blonde haired heaven. It was becoming painful to sit, his erection was safely hidden by the rather large, round mahogany table where other business owners were sitting.

The tip of his cock was pressing harshly against the wooden table underneath, so every time he tried to get comfortable, his erection would brush against his boxers as well as the material above sending little shocks of pleasure throughout his body. Sasuke's body temperature was rising as beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, his trousers felt way too tight and his fingers were tapping anxiously against the table, waiting for these fuckers to hurry up and leave.

"Is something wrong Uchiha?" Sasuke didn't even know the man was asking him something until he realized all eyes were on him.

"What?"

"You seem a little tense Sasuke, maybe you're not capable of handling this company." A man with piercing amethyst eyes and bright tangerine hair looked at Sasuke with a smirk placed on his lips, enjoying the clear annoyance shown on the Uchiha's face. Sasuke scowled at the older man. _Stupid fucking shit head._

"I'm fine, _Pein._" He practically spat out the name like it was dirt in his mouth, he never liked this bastard. Pein was always trying to find new ways to steal this company away from him and join it with his own; Pein's Technology Inc. A successful company, but not as successful as Uchiha Global Communications Inc.

"Are you sure? It must be hard to live up to Itachi's reputation." _Go drown in knives you gold digging bitch._

"I assure you, all is good and well." The raven managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Stop being a jealous bitch Pein." Deidara, a man who wasn't a bad person but always had secret motives. "We all know how badly you want this company, heh you'd probably suck Sasuke's dick if you had to." Deidara leaned back into his chair laughing. _Speaking of dicks..._Sasuke still had a problem, one which was not going away.

"Fuck off Deidara." The smirk had completely disappeared from Pein's face.

"Now, now boys we came here to talk about business, if we're not going to this meeting is over, i have other things to do." A woman in her late twenties with lilac hair stood up getting ready to leave. She was in charge of one of the biggest paper production companies called K's Paper Flowers Inc. The rest of the CEO's mumbled something before deciding to leave. Sasuke left the meeting room and went back to his office, trying to hide his erection along the way. He ignored his pink head secretary, before quickly rushing into his office where he had a private bathroom. He leaned against the door as he impatiently unbuckled his trousers and they dropped to the ground. He relaxed as he let his hard on spring free, his fingers gently stroking up and down his shaft, Sasuke tilted his head back in pleasure as he wrapped his hand around his erection, pumping it while remembering the first day he had met Naruto.

_Flashback:_

_Rain poured heavily against the pavement creating harsh sounds, thunder roared in the sky above as lighting flashed violently. The weather was terrible, but the mood of a certain Uchiha was even worst. You'd think that a millionaire would at least have a car, and yes in fact he did own a car but it decided to break down in the middle of the fucking road. But he could always take the bus? It's not like he can't afford it, but no Sasuke refused to step on a disease infested bus filled with lowly commoners. So now, here he was trekking through a storm, holding on to an umbrella with his dear life. Sometimes he really hated his stubborn pride. Sasuke looked up and spotted a park with a bridge. He decided he would stay under the bridge and try to call a taxi or get some sort of help, but he doubted he would get any signal in this type of weather. He sighed before making his way over to the bridge._

_Once he was safely under cover he pulled the umbrella down and got out his phone. Just as he had predicted, there was no signal. 'Fan-fucking-tastic' The raven thought before rubbing his temples. He heard a whimper and sniffing, turning around Sasuke noticed a child bundled into a ball with his back facing him and his head tilted down, Sasuke rolled his eyes, there was no way he was going to try and deal with a whining child he already had a headache. The sobbing continued and he pondered whether or not the idiot had noticed him. Deciding to be the good guy, he walked over and bend down towards the child._

_"Are you going to sit there and cry idiot?" Okay, probably not the best opening line to start a conversation with a child, but Sasuke (honest to god) didn't give a fuck. The young boy mumbled something before looking up, and shouted with teary eyes._

_"I'm not an idiot, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke, to say the least, was absolutely stunned, of course he would never admit it, nothing surprised him but this boy had the most stunning eyes ever, even though they were teary but they were filled with so much emotion, and his skin, tanned, sun kissed, delicious. Sasuke wanted to lick his lips but restrained himself, his eyes roamed over the small and fragile body studying it, he very rarely got this excited before by a certain individual. A smirk appeared on his lips._

_"Oh really? Then what are you doing here moping hm?" How old was he? 11 or 12? Maybe older, or maybe even younger. But Sasuke didn't care about age. Its just a number. Naruto stood up, wobbling on his legs, wiping his nose with his sleeve._

_"I'm not moping, I'm...I'm erm..." Naruto looked around, trying to think for an answer. "I'm thinking!" His voice was shaky, but still loud._

_"Thinking? Didn't think your brain could stimulate such an action." His smirk widened as he watch the boy huff and cross his arms. 'Cute.'_

_"Well you're just a meanie old man." Naruto stuck his tongue out and Sasuke almost melted. The things he wanted to do with that tongue, the things that tongue could do to him._

_"Old? I'm anything but old." Naruto scoffed._

_"Psh, yeah right vampire." Vampire? Sasuke shook his head, he wasn't even going to ask._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I-I um..." He looked around nervously. "I wanted to get away." Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

_"Get away from what?"_

_"From the evil place!" Naruto sunk back down to the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs._

_"What evil place?" Sasuke decided to use a soft tone, he figured if he wanted to get closer to Naruto he would have to get the young boy to trust him._

_"It's full of others like me, people come in everyday and take one of us away with them, no one talks to me, no one looks at me...no one takes me away." His voice was barely a whisper and Sasuke knew what Naruto was talking about. 'He's an orphan...interesting'._

_"Do you want someone to talk to you?" The rain had stopped and the sky was clearing. The blonde looked up into obsidian eyes and nodded eagerly. A smirk was clearly evident on Sasuke's face. "Here." Sasuke passed the young blonde his umbrella. "Go back, your carers will be worrying about you." Naruto looked at the umbrella hesitantly before holding it in his fragile hands. "If it rains again, use this."_

_"What about you?" Sasuke stood up and so did Naruto._

_"I'll be fine, now go back before it starts raining again." Sasuke started to walk away and stopped when a voice shouted at him._

_"Wait!" 'Perfect.' The Uchiha turned away to see a little blonde figure run towards him. "Thank you." Naruto grinned hugging the man's torso before running off. Sasuke turned back around and walked off towards his home, grinning to himself, feeling pleased as he set his plan into action._

_..._

_Sasuke knew what was going to happen, Naruto was just a child after all, a neglected child who wanted someone to care for him, give him attention...and Sasuke was going to be that person. So it didn't surprise him at all when he saw a blob of bright blonde walking around under the same bridge he had met him, he looked anxious, excited and that pleased the raven. Knowing that Naruto was just as anxious as he was to see the other. A small smile tugged at his lips as he saw the other's face light up as soon as he had spotted him. An umbrella was in his hand as he ran towards the older man._

_"Here." Naruto held out the umbrella and Sasuke took mumbling a 'thank you'._

_"What are you doing here?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders._

_"I was bored." Sasuke looked up at the sky before returning his gaze back to the blonde in front of him. "Say old man, what's your name?"_

_"Sasuke."_

_"Sasuke..." Naruto started laughing before running around the Uchiha. "Sasuke is such a cool name!" 'Fuck.' Sasuke felt himself harden as he watched Naruto run around him, admiring the way his bottom would bounce up and down, wiggling in front of him. The view was mouth watering. 'I wonder what the view would be like when he's sitting on my face.' He decided to sit down on a bench to hide his problem, he watched as Naruto jumped up onto the bench. He was so full of energy, completely different from what he was like yesterday._

_"How old are you Naruto?" Naruto looked up and thought for a moment with an innocent look on his face. 'He's so fucking cute.'_

_"Erm, I think I'm 12." 'You think?'_

_"Do you go school?" The blonde shook his head._

_"The weird people say they can't afford it, something about not having enough funds."_

_"Ah, I see." So the boy was not only an orphan, he was poor and uneducated. Sasuke leaned back onto the back on the seat. "Naruto do you want to sit on my lap?" His little face looked at him before smiling and jumping onto Sasuke's lap. He was able to catch his prey, a grin appeared onto the pale face, revealing his sharp, white canines. Sasuke sure was one manipulative bastard._

...

Sasuke silently moaned as he came into his hand, his chest was rapidly moving up and down. It felt so good to finally orgasm after needed to for god knows how long. He slid down on to the floor trying to control his breathing, Sasuke closed his eyelids as he rested there quietly. A loud knocking disrupted his peaceful moment. He groaned as he stood up pulling his trousers up, his legs felt shaky and he wasn't even sure if he could walk properly without stumbling. The loud knocking continued, Sasuke quickly washed his hands and made his way towards the door opening it to reveal his ever so persistent secretary.

"What?"

"Hyuuga Neji wants to meet with you Sasuke." What happened to calling your boss sir?

"Tell him I'm busy."

"But you're not."

"How would you know?"

"Because I organize your schedules." Damn, she was right.

"I don't want to meet him."

"Tough luck, he's on his way here." She walked away and went to sit behind her desk. Sasuke swore, if she wasn't a girl, he would've punched her in the face. He looked at his watch and rubbed his forehead, Naruto would be at the park around now. He shut his door angrily and sat behind his desk, he had to now wait for the prick to hurry up and get here then he will able to see the subject of his fantasies.

After what felt like hours (which was actually twenty minutes) Hyuuga Neji finally arrived. A tall, lean, broad figure entered his office. His long brunette hair flowed behind him as his emotionless and empty eyes stared at him, Neji walked towards him and sat opposite the Uchiha crossing his arms as he leaned back making himself comfortable. The mere action pissed Sasuke off, he had better things to do than to sit here and watch a man he doesn't even like.

"Is there any specific reason as to why you wanted to see me?"

"No need to be so touchy Uchiha." The other male smirked at him.

"Well forgive me for being annoyed, but I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"None of your business." In reply, Sasuke got one raised eyebrow.

"How are you Sasuke?" _Is he being serious?_

"Fine."

"Got yourself a girlfriend yet?"

"I don't need one, women are useless to me."

"Got yourself a boyfriend then?" _Fuck yes._

"I have no time for relationships."

"You need a life." Neji commented while sighing.

"And you need to leave me alone."

"Have you spoken to any family recently?" And by family, Sasuke knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I have no family."

"Sasuke..."

"Now if you wouldn't mind leaving, I have more important matters to attend to." Sasuke got up and walked towards the door, his craving to see his little blonde will not go unsatisfied.

...

"How is he doing?" A worried expression graced a handsome face that could only belong to one Uchiha Itachi. He watched as the therapist in front of him put down a green colored book and looked directly at him, a black mask but covering the lower half of his face, and he wore an eye patch covering his left eye, he hair was a light grey and was spiked at the top. He intertwining his hands and letting his elbows rest on the table.

"There has been very impressive improvements."

"I see." Itachi felt a little bit of happiness stir up inside him, he was very concerned about his little brother.

"The fact that Sasuke even agreed to this is an improvement in itself, usually patients in his condition refuse any type of help, they fail to see the problem." The therapist assured the Uchiha.

"When will I be able to see him?" The man opposite him sighed before leaning back.

"I'm sorry, but to keep Sasuke's mental health and his delusional disorder under control, it might be best for you to stay away from him for a little longer." Itachi felt a little a pang on hurt in his chest, it was painful to stay away from the one member of his family left, the one person he truly loved more than anyone else. His otouto.

"I understand." Coal eyes travelled to the ground, sadness made its way into the Uchiha's heart. "What medication is he taking?"

"At the moment, he is taking an anti-psychotic medication called Pimozide, he is also taking a selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor called Lexapro as well as attending two sessions of Cognitive Behavioral Therapy a week."

"Does he have to take those medication, the symptoms may cause his condition to worsen?"

"I understand your concern, but Sasuke's condition is very rare, it's hard to determine a medication that would work for him and so we have to put him on medication that has been successful on previous patients. There has not been a lot of research done for his situation and the type of delusional disorder he has might not even be curable, it's a miracle that he is able to walk on the streets and not strapped down in a mental hospital after what had happened a few years ago." Itachi immediately knew what the therapist was talking about.

"Well thank you for your time, I shall see you next week." He walked out of his office feeling worse than he did when he had entered. He didn't fail to notice a figure looking at him confusingly before entering the room behind him.

...

Ah hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I did change my pen name from aj527 to XF'sFantasyX because I made that pen name 4 years ago when I was 11, and the meaning behind the name was really stupid and childish so I wanted to change it because now I'm a teenager and I'll be writing much more different fanfiction compared to the fiction I wrote a few years ago :D

Anyways, this is a gift fic, one of my friends asked about one month and a bit ago for me to write a shota fic and I said I would so here it is! I know some people may find it a bit weird and totally random compared to the type of stories I usually write (fluff and humor) but I did want to challenge myself and see if I could actually pull it off or if it's a complete fail :L

This chapter may seem a little rushed but I did want to get the whole introduction things out of the way because I have so much planned for this story and I didn't want to talk about things that aren't very important :}

Please review and let me know if I should continue and what your thoughts are on this story! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: SasuNaru, AU, SHOTA, Un beta'ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Please read the A/Ns at the bottom! xD**

...

To say Sasuke was eager was correct. However, eager was a complete understatement, he already knew he was late and time was rushing by quickly. He didn't want Naruto to get bored and leave, that simply wasn't an option, so if had to run he would. Taking his car wasn't an option, he knew people would follow him which meant he had to take the long way to get out of the building and he did, and it was successful well apart from the constant vibrating of his phone whom he guessed was Sakura, he went unnoticed. Little tingles travelled up his spine as a river of excitement flushed throughout his body when he saw the park in sight, he looked over to the bridge and noticed a bright shade of yellow walking and jumping around, probably trying to keep entertained. He walked towards the bridge and inwardly smiled when bright blue eyes turned to look at him, a toothy grinned appeared on Naruto's face as he ran towards him.

"Sas'ke!" Sasuke wanted to moan hearing the way his little blonde shouted his name.

"Naruto." As ever, Sasuke appeared calm, cool and collective but inside, he wanted to grab the boy and fuck his brains out but no. He wouldn't do that, he had a plan and he was going through with that plan regardless of his crazy, controlling hormones.

"You're late." Naruto crossed his arms looking at the older man while trying to muster up a displeasing look. It failed. The expression on the young boy's face just caused Sasuke to melt into a pool of horrniness no matter what Naruto did, it always turned him on. He let a small smile creep onto his face as he stroked Naruto's cheek.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I was caught up at work." Naruto held his ground and frowned at him. "I'll buy you ice cream?" Suddenly, Naruto's face brightened and he jumped, clapping his hands together while laughing.

"You're forgiven!" The boy trusted him, and that was an important part of Sasuke's plan.

"Come on." They both walked towards an ice cream van that was always at the park, oddly enough, it was there even in the winter when no one even wanted any ice cream, probably some pervert spying on the little kids. Naruto ordered a chocolate ice cream sundae, with flakes and sprinkles while Sasuke just got a bottle of water, he hated sweet things. The older gentleman who was serving them smiled at the young boy, revealing his slightly yellow stained teeth and dark coloured gums. The sight almost made Sasuke cringe. Just who did this person think he was? Smiling at his possession like he had the right. He slammed a note down and walked off with Naruto, muttering something along the lines of 'keep the change'.

Naruto ran towards the swings, pleading Sasuke to push him, of course Sasuke happily agreed, he would be pleased to do anything for his little blonde, as long as it was only Sasuke bringing a smile to his face, he really didn't care what the young boy's requests were. He first started to push him slowly, but got faster while the volume of Naruto's laughs and giggles increased.

"Look, look! I'm almost touching the sky!" One hand was still on the chain while Naruto waved his other hand in front of him, trying to touch the clouds. "What do you think is up there?" The pace decreased as Naruto was now only moving a little bit, Sasuke had stopped pushing him, the blonde turned his head to the side to see Sasuke's expression but it was emotionless.

"Nothing."

"Really? There must be a reason why there are clouds and skies." Naruto looked up and smiled. "Maybe angels." Sasuke had to stop the snort that was trying to make its way through his throat.

"Angels?"

"Yeah angles! Like in the stories, where there are bad people and angels will protect you from them." Sasuke walked in front of Naruto and bent down so he would be eye level with him. His hand cupped the scarred cheek and stroked it gently.

"There will be bad people in world, trying to take you away and trying to hurt you but don't worry, I will protect you." His tone was sympathetic and caring.

"So you're like angel?" Naruto grinned.

"You could say that."

"So you'll watch over me?"

"Yes." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and buried his face while mumbling. "I knew angels existed!" Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's small waist. Naruto smiled as he let go of Sasuke's neck and dragged the man over to the climbing frame. Naruto grabbed one of the rocks as he began climbing while Sasuke watched him intensely, admiring the way some of his legs couldn't reach the other rocks, so he had to stretch them in various ways. Eventually he reached the top and stood up proudly.

"I made it!"

"After ages." Sasuke commented while smiling at the young boy.

"Yeah, well I went further than you!" Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully and climbed back down, once his feet had touched the ground a sad expression took over the blonde's face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked noticing the sudden change in mood.

"I have to go back now." The Uchiha nodded, understanding what Naruto meant.

"Do you want me to take you back?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes please."

...

Itachi sighed as he rested into his arm chair while looking through a photo album which he held dearly. Each page was titled after a certain year, and so that whole page was full of pictures that were taken in that year. He smiled gracefully as his eyes scanned over pictures of Sasuke as a baby, then a toddler. He chuckled as he came across a picture of Sasuke crying because Itachi had taken a teddy bear away from him.

Memories. That was all he had. Just constant flashbacks of the past, replaying in his mind, reminding him of the pain that was caused when he lost Sasuke for good and he couldn't do a thing about it. A frown appeared in his features as he came across a certain page. **Year 2003. **Blank. The pages after that year were blank. Empty. Like a black hole waiting to be filled up, and consumed. The memories after that were painful. The flashbacks were full of despair. The pictures were...heart breaking.

But it wasn't Sasuke's fault. It wasn't. He couldn't be blamed.

Those words repeated in Itachi's head like a mantra, he didn't have it in him to blame anyone else but himself. Where were his parents?

Oh yeah, on a fucking business trip. It didn't matter; their children meant nothing to them. Itachi and Sasuke might as well of been dead and they still wouldn't care. Caring is too much of a hassle for them; their children were nothing but distractions. They might as well of married their business seeing as their mother and father didn't even like each other. Their marriage was arranged and frankly Itachi couldn't give too shits about the agony they must of went through when they were forced to marry each other. All care for his parents disappeared the day he was born, ever since he was bought into the world it was all about work, work, and work. No friends, no family, no being normal. Even when Sasuke was born, Itachi was forced to look after him, change his diapers, feed him, and bathe him. Neither of them were allowed to go to school because their so called parents thought school was useless, it didn't teach them anything. Well what the fuck did they know? They were born failures; they were born as useless, heartless parents who didn't give a shit about their own children.

Fists clenched around the album as anger boiled up inside the older Uchiha. He breathed in calmly and breathed back out. This always happened. Every time he would take a look at the album and he would be reminded of all his past mistakes. All of his **failures. **

The phone started to ring so he slammed the album closed and walked off leaving the album sitting on the armchair and walked towards the phone and picked it up.

"Yes?" Itachi answered, it was evident that he was angry as it reflected in his voice.

_"Oh, what crawled up your ass and died?" _

"Kisame."

_"Bingo."_

"What do you want?"

_"You're needed."_

"Right now?"

_"Yeah, they gave me a job and said I needed a partner and guess who came to mind." _

"You couldn't of chosen anyone else?"

_"Hell no. My love is devoted to you 'Tachi."_ Itachi rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcasm.

"Fine. Who is it this time?" He could practically hear the grin forming on Kisame's face.

_"People who you enjoy messing with."_

"Who?"

_"The mafia." _

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

...

A disgusted look over came Sasuke's face as he looked at the so called building called an orphanage. The one his sweet, little blonde lived in. You couldn't even call it a building, it was so tattered and damaged, it looked like some sort of hideout for criminals. The once white paint was now yellow with black blotches and dirt staining the walls. Some of the windows were blocked up with planks of wood and the other windows were covered in dust and dirt. The building looked abandoned and isolated, just like the children that were kept in there. Sasuke cringed at the sight. His blonde didn't deserve to live in the broken down building. Naruto deserved the whole freakin' world and Sasuke would give it to him.

"Here we are." Naruto mumbled, he said it so quietly that if Sasuke wasn't standing so close to him, he wouldn't of heard him. Sasuke looked at him, slightly surprised at the way his precious angel looked, so delicate and innocent. Delicious.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Sasuke himself was shocked at the words that just poured out from his mouth. Honestly, he didn't want to step any closer to this hell hole but for some reason, he wasn't able to control his mouth.

"Would you mind?" _Shit, I can't take it back now. _

"It's fine." Naruto walked ahead as Sasuke followed behind him, dragging his feet and preparing for the worst. The young blonde pressed the door bell and waited patiently for the door to open. Finally, the door croaked open revealing a very annoyed, young woman with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Nothing like Naruto's breath taking eyes.

"Naruto! Where the hell- oh hello." Her annoyed expression quickly change, as she smiled sweetly at the raven head standing there, rather uncomfortably.

"Hn."

"Are you a friend of Naruto's?" Sasuke wasn't sure how to reply to that, but Naruto decided to speak first.

"I'm sorry Ino, I didn't realize I was so late."

"It's okay Naruto, don't worry about it." _Two faced bitch. _Sasuke scowled at the woman; obviously she was acting completely different in front of him. "Come in." Naruto walked through the door looking down at the ground, the door was still held open and Sasuke guessed the girl expected him to walk in. Ignoring the vomit that was going to spew from his guts at any minute, he stepped into the building. All three of them walked into an office, cabinets were stacked up against the wall and a desk was in the middle with a computer and a bunch of files piled on top of each other. "You can go Naruto." The young boy nodded and said his farewell to Sasuke before leaving the room.

Sasuke silently cursed as he knew what was going to happen next.

"Soo..." _Fuck. _"What brings you to Konoha Orphanage?"

"I took Naruto back to where he lives."

"Ohh, such a gentlemen." She looked at him with heart shaped eyes.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry if he caused any trouble, that little brat is al-"

"It was fine." Sasuke snapped at her. How dare she bad mouth his Naruto?

"Oh well that's a first. He's quite the troubled one." She laughed to herself. Sasuke had no idea what she was going on about, but if it involved Naruto he would find out. "You know, I was worried that you might be interested in him." The raven raised an eyebrow. "Heh, I thought you may have been interested in adopting him."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well because you're the first person in a long time to even look at Naruto." Curiosity made its way into Sasuke's mind.

"Why?"

"Naruto's not exactly popular among the residents of Konoha. Who can blame them?" As much as Sasuke would have loved to find out about Naruto's past, he had to go. He had an appointment.

"I have to go." And with that, Sasuke walked out of the orphanage with a lingering thought in his mind.

_Adopting eh?_

...

Coal orbs looked up at the clock patiently waiting for his next patient, surprisingly he was late. Kind of ironic seeing as the therapist himself was usually the late one and now for once, he's the one waiting. His appointment started as hour ago, but luckily this was the last patient of the day so he could stay over time. He decided to think about his two earlier visits, both of them were regarding the same subject, he only wished said subject would realize how many people cared for him. The door was shoved open to reveal a slightly out of breath and tired Uchiha. _Someone's been running. _

"Kakashi." A spiteful smile was the hello Kakashi got.

"Sasuke, please take a seat." The raven walked towards the therapist's desk and slumped onto the seat. Kakashi was the one person who he didn't need to act so formal to. "How are you?

"Fine."

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"How's work?"

"Fine." Kakashi sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get anything other than 'fine' if he kept asking the same questions he asks every time they meet.

"Why were you late?"

"I was...preoccupied." Sasuke smirked.

"Doing what?"

"None of your business."

"Everything you do is my business." Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. "Are you taking the medication," Kakashi paused before continuing, "appropriately?"

"Yes."

"Any side effects?"

"Just headaches."

"Well unfortunately, you can't be prescribed any aspirin."

"Doesn't matter, I take it anyway." Kakashi looked up at Sasuke and yet again, the raven shrugged his shoulders. He really was so immature.

"Unless you want someone raiding your house, taking away all the aspirin I suggest you stop."

"Hn."

"How is your social life?"

"Not much different from the last time you asked."

"Anything new happen?" As much as Sasuke would love to tell him about his devious plan, he couldn't. He knew what Kakashi would try and do.

"No."

"Sasuke, what do you hope to gain from this therapy?"

"I don't even know why I'm here."

"You are here because of your condition." The therapist replied but instantly regretted it.

"I don't have one." Kakashi sighed, remembering that Sasuke denies even being ill.

"We are doing this just to monitor your behaviour; be happy we don't have people following you everywhere you go."

"Thank god." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Do you remember what happened years ago?"

"Many things happened years ago, being more specific would be helpful." Kakashi knew he was now treading on egg shells but this issue eventually had to be dealt with.

"Specifically, 2003?" Immediately Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He managed to say through gritted teeth then he angrily opened the door and slammed it shut.

...

A/Ns: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I've just been juggling a whole bunch of stuff and it's my holidays now so I managed to write this in one night. Probably because it's the night before Halloween and I'm sitting here watching horror movies while writing xD Multi-tasking FTW!

**So I have something important to say and get off my chest, there is only shota at the beginning of this fanfiction, there will be time skips and when I write the sex scene, Naruto will be of the legal age. I know some people have said they find the shota a little bit off putting and weird but do trust me when I say Naruto's age does hold a vital importance to the story, I'm not a fan of writing explicit shota scenes between any characters so I won't but the shota relationship will be there in the first part of this story. If I could make Naruto 16, 18 I would but it wouldn't fit in with the story line and plot I have for this story so as I have said in the previous chapter, if this makes you uncomfortable please go back and stop reading, don't send me useless messages (when I did warn you there will be shota in the summary) because I will just ignore them, save your breath.**

Anyways, I hope everyone who reads this story did enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry about my little rant, but I had to get it out there, some things may seem a little bit confusing now but everything will make sense in the future chapters :D

Please review and let me know what you think and sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I tried to read this and fix all the mistakes but it's really hard XD


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: AU, SasuNaru, OOC, Shota, A lot of talking :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

…

It was unusual and odd the way Sasuke was feeling at the moment, his emotions had been playing up ever since he had left that damn therapist's room. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, he just was. Maybe it was because of that the older man had said to him, or maybe because he was remembering about what had happened all those years ago. Despite all of this, he just had to hurry home and work on his plan, things had to be perfect or wise it would all go wrong. After all, he was a perfectionist, and things always had to go his way. He shoved his hands in his pockets while dragging his feet across the road, he was already dying to see Naruto again and he had just seen him a few hours ago. He looked up at the sky, he had to visit his therapist again tomorrow and he really wasn't looking forward it. Their schedule was a little weird due to the fact of Sasuke's work taking up majority of the time but they've managed to sort something out that would make sure that Sasuke see his therapist twice a week. He relaxed a little remembering that if he went tomorrow he wouldn't have to go to the clinic again for another week.

After walking around for ages, Sasuke managed to find his way back to his condo. The good thing about where he lived was the fact that his work place and his condo were both in the city which made it easier to travel everywhere. He rubbed his temples as he walked into the golden lobby and walked past the receptionist, completely ignoring her. She annoyed him, in fact the whole human race annoyed Sasuke, well apart from one little ball of sunshine. The raven walked towards the stairs and decided to walk up to the ninth floor instead of taking the elevator, every time he would step into that vile box, it was filled with pathetic weirdos with contagious diseases and their disgusting germs. He couldn't risk falling ill at such an important stage in his life. He raised an eyebrow when he heard the irritating sound of giggling teenagers, honestly his poor ears felt like bleeding, never had he heard such high pitched, shrieking voices. Obsidian eyes never left the ground as he casually strolled passed them, walking up the stairs and ignoring the fact that they immediately stopped talking.

Finally, after walking up a million stairs he made his way towards the door of his condo, and got his keys out only to be stopped by a certain someone.

"Hey screwface!" The raven cringed at the voice and mentally slapped himself. Why couldn't he of walked faster? Slowly turning around, he glared at the older male.

"Suigetsu..." He muttered in a low tone.

"Jesus christ man, what the fuck's wrong with you?" Suigetsu grinned while using one hand to ruffle through his silver hair.

"..."

"Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment?" Suigetsu walked towards the raven and threw his arm around his shoulder, Sasuke immediately tensed. "That really hurts my feelings, _Sasu-chan._"

"Get your hands off of me."

"Tch, where's your sense of humour dude? Oh wait, I forgot, it died along with your personality." Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved the silver head man away and unlocked his door.

"Go away, Suigetsu."

"Hey, wai-" Sasuke shut the door on him and sighed in relief. Really, people were so freakin' annoying. He took his shoes off before walking down two steps to get into his living room, the floor was wooden and the walls were painted in a cream colour, the kitchen was on the left of the living room and there was a window that over looked the city. He slumped against the sofa and every muscle in his back rested comfortably against the soft material. After a few minutes of relaxing, the Uchiha leaned forward towards the glass table in front and opened his laptop, he signed in and opened an internet tab. Once he was on a search engine, he leaned back unsure of what to type. What could he type? How to adopt a child? Regulations to adopt a child? What are the requirements to adopt a child? He settled on a question and searched it, looking at the several answers; he clicked on one and read it through clearly.

_The process of becoming an adoptive parent is a long and involved one. Y__ou must be at least 21, stable and have an approved home study.__ Potential adoptive parents are screened very carefully. A social worker will be assigned to write an assessment of your fitness called a "homestudy," which will typically take between three and six months. The homestudy is based on extensive interviews with you, observation of your home where the adopted child would live, and a review of documents you are required to produce e.g financial review, medical records etc. One of the key documents you will be required to obtain is a criminal background check._

_The federal law requires a fingerprint-based criminal background check for all prospective foster or adoptive parents, and for any other adults who will be living in the same household. Their prints must be run through a national crime information database, and also checked against all state registries for child abuse or neglect in any state in which the person has lived in the last five years. Applicants will be denied if they have ever been convicted of a felony including child abuse, child neglect, spousal abuse, child pornography or other crime against children, rape, sexual abuse, or homicide. Applicants will be denied if they have been convicted within the last five years of a felony of physical assault, battery or a drug offense._

_Furthermore, the social worker will not just be looking at the background check, but will also be discussing all these matters in the interviews with the applicants. It is usually strategically very damaging to hold back anything in these interviews. Applicants are expected to get everything out on the table and explain. For example, let's say four years ago during a bitter divorce, your ex-husband made allegations that you abused your children, these allegations were investigated, and no charges were pursued. There was no conviction, so the law does not require that you be disqualified. But if the social worker finds out about this incident-from the background check, from interviews with other parties, or through whatever other investigative means-and you never mentioned it, that looks very bad and you probably just cost yourself a chance to adopt._

_Whereas if you volunteered that information, explained that it was a vindictive, false allegation that was investigated by the authorities and found to have no merit, you're probably fine._

_So the general advice on these matters is not to cover up anything._

Sasuke repeated the last line in his head over and over again. The general advice on these matters is not to cover up anything. A pale hand raked through messy, raven locks as he thought about what his next move was going to be. Anyone would call him crazy but he was honestly considering adopting Naruto, it wasn't a bad idea, he was offering a poor orphan a stable, loving and caring environment. Plus, the fact that he was rich and from a well-known family will add to his favour and the background checks won't mean anything, there's nothing wrong with him at all, just because he lost his parents doesn't mean he isn't well enough to look after an infant. It can't be that hard. Also, Sasuke knew that there was nothing mentally wrong with him, those therapy sessions were just like doctor check ups, nothing to worry about, it was all for procedure. A small smile crawled its way onto the Uchiha's lips as the thought of adopting Naruto finally had sunk in. He had absolutely nothing to hide. Sasuke placed on hand on the back of his neck, massaging it before deciding to close his laptop and call it a day. Getting up, he walked towards the kitchen, grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of cold, refreshing water. The feeling of the water travelling down and hydrating his throat was heaven. He put the glass down and headed towards his room.

...

Sasuke was awakened by a loud knock on the door.

"Delivery for Uchiha Sasuke! Delivery for Uchiha Sasuke!" He groaned before getting up and stomping towards the door, the Uchiha was definitely not a morning person. He angrily ripped the door open and glared at the poor delivery man. "Erm, sorry sir but I have a deli-"

"Yes, a delivery for Uchiha Sasuke." The other male nodded nervously, he felt very uncomfortable being on the end of a death glare. He handed him to a clip board with a paper on it where Sasuke was supposed to sign. The raven signed it and yanked the box from the delivery boy's hand and slammed the door shut. Today was not going to be a good day. He threw the box onto the table and made himself some coffee. After finally waking up, he sat down and opened the box. It wasn't anything big; in fact it was relatively small. There was a small paper with the word 'remember' written across it, the young Uchiha was puzzled as to what the point of the message was. He shook his head and placed the paper down and looked further inside the box. He pulled out a piece of fabric; it sort of looked like a small blanket, small enough for a baby. There was a picture of a white and red coloured fan on it, it looked hand made because some of the stitching didn't look right but that didn't bother Sasuke. What bothered him was why he was receiving a blanket. He picked up the packaging and looked for an address but there was none, nor was there the sender's name.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. _The sound of the phone going off interrupted his thoughts.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Sasuke, get your ass down here." _

"Sakura...what do you want?"

"_Not only did you leave me here hanging, all alone by myself but you couldn't even be bothered to finish the files I gave you. All you had to do was sign them!" _

"I was busy."

"_No you weren't, you left your car here, and it can't have been that important." _Sasuke frowned, why did she have to be so damn annoying?

"I'm coming in now." He hung up on her and looked at the time, 10:03.

...

"Finally!" Sasuke scowled at the pink head woman standing in his way with her arms crossed. "It's half past 11, what took you so long?"

"Hn."

"Oh don't you 'hn' me, you are in a lot of trouble mister."

"Don't forget that I could fire you any second."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

"Because no other person would be able to put up with your shit." The raven just pushed her to the side, blocking everything she was rambling on about from his ears. He walked into his office, locking the door, making sure no one would be able to come in. Once he had settled into his chair, he read over the files that were still there from yesterday, sighing he began signing one file after another, not bothering to properly read them, only skimming through them. _Business reports, net cash flows, profit graphs, tax documents...when will things get interesting? _If boredom could kill, Sasuke would've been dead years ago. If he had known how dull and soul destroying running a corporation would've been, he wouldn't have taken over the Uchiha business, but it was great pay and he was his own boss meaning he could do whatever he wanted and no one could say a bad word against him.

He heard knocking on his door but decided to ignore it, after a few minutes of persistent knocking, he heard Sakura shout;

"Don't forget you have a lunch meeting with Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku No Gaara at half past 12!" Sasuke instantly got a migraine just thinking about being in the same room as Neji, that thought gave him a headache, every time he would meet with the man, it always felt like Neji was interrogating him, to be honest Neji was probably worse than his damn therapist. Gaara wasn't so bad, he rarely talked and Sasuke was thankful for that, the raven hated talking to more people than necessary. He remembered that his therapist appointment was at 5:00 so hopefully he would be finished with the lunch by 3, he could then meet Naruto for a while and then he could go to his appointment. Ah yes, he had everything planned.

An hour had passed and Sasuke made his way to a small cafe located outside the building where he was meeting Neji and Gaara, once he walked in he spotted a shock of bright, red hair sitting down at one of the tables but Neji was nowhere to be seen. The Uchiha made his way to the table and met with light emerald eyes,

"Sabaku," Sasuke greeted politely while Gaara just nodded, "Where's Neji?"

"He's in the toilet." _Neji never uses public toilets. He's a germ freak. _Sasuke ignored his thoughts as he sat down on one of the chairs, while waiting quietly for Neji, Sasuke pondered to himself as to why Gaara had the word love tattooed on his forehead. It's not as if Gaara was the most loving person he had ever met, in fact as long as Sasuke has known him, Gaara has rarely ever shown any emotion. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Neji had come back.

"Sorry for the wait, I was taking a call." _Ah so that was the reason. _

"Hn."

"Talkative as ever Sasuke." Neji smirked.

"Whatever."

"Let's get down to business." Gaara interrupted. "We are all competitors here, but I think it's safe to say that profits have dropped in all of our corporations. Interest rates have increased which leads to consumers buying less."

"Also, many other companies have increased their ways of promotion which is gaining them more of a reputation." Neji commented.

"So why don't we change our pricing strategies? Right now, we all are using skimming, but instead we should change it to the penetration pricing because that way we set the prices at a low level, and we'll attract more target markets gaining more market share." Both Neji and Gaara nodded in agreement at what Sasuke was suggesting. "However, doing that may decrease the quality in our products."

"That is true, but I think that is our only option at the moment, unless we change the actual product to something that'll attract consumers, or we use extension strategies to extend the life cycle of our current products." Neji said while opening a folder full of documents. "Even though we are not working for the same corporation, we cannot let companies such as Pein's Technology Inc overtake our market growth that is something we all agree on right?" They all nodded. "So, Pein's current rise in profit is simply unacceptable, he will manipulate and take advantage of his power."

"So we should keep with the idea of changing our pricing strategies to penetration and then once we have more market share, we will then raise the prices." Gaara finalized.

"Hn, what other problems are there?"

"There is currently another business opening up in this local area." Neji informed them. "This business specializes in selling high quality products for low selling prices, meaning that this will instantly attract target markets. They have also started to advertise in local newspapers, tv adverts, posters and free trails. However, their downfall is that they use the price discrimination strategy that may not work so well with adults that are looking to buy their products."

"So we take them out." Sasuke said.

"It'll be easier to take this business out because it is a sole trader who owns the business meaning that they have unlimited liability, also there is a 50 percent chance that this business will fail in the first year, so if they have three corporations out to shut them down, they will easily give up unless they want all their money to be drained out." Gaara looked at the documents.

"The business world sure is ruthless." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

A few hours had passed, and they were all finally finished with the business talk. Gaara was the first to leave, meaning that Sasuke and Neji were alone.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" _Oh fuck no, he isn't starting this again. _

"I'm fine Neji."

"Anything weird happen today?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was he going on about?

"No."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Sasuke, today is-"

"I have to go." Sasuke rushed out of the door while Neji thought to himself. _Well, I tried. I'll leave the rest to Kakashi._

...

Sasuke had went back to the car park and got into his car which has been there since yesterday, he drove to the park where he always met Naruto but was surprised when he couldn't find his favourite blonde. The park was always abandoned, hardly anyone was ever there apart from Naruto. Deciding to sit on one of the benches, Sasuke sat there patiently waiting for Naruto to appear but he was nowhere to be seen. The Uchiha's leg started to shake impatiently and he was getting incredibly anxious. He started fidgeting and playing around with his fingers, he stared intensely at one spot on the floor to try and calm his nerves. Where was his little angel? Almost an hour had passed and Sasuke was tempted to drive down to the orphanage but he saw a bundle of sunshine run towards him.

"Sas'ke!" Naruto shouted while grinning.

"Naruto, a pleasure to see you." He smiled as he had immediately calmed down. Naruto had finally reached him out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late; they wouldn't let me out again after what happened yesterday."

"It's fine." Sasuke gave a small smile, he patted the spot next to him and the blonde eagerly jumped on to the spot. "How are you today?"

"Ah good, good! The orphanage gave me ramen to eat for lunch. They never really do that, but Iru came by to visit and check in on how the orphanage was doing and he said that they should give me some ramen and so they did! Also, I can't stay out for long, they want me back soon because apparently I broke the rules yesterday but you know, I can spend some time here. What did you do today?"

"Nothing interesting, just boring adult stuff."

"Sounds like fun." Naruto smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke's tone was serious.

"Ah yeah, sure!"

"What happened to your parents?" Naruto's smile dropped and he looked at the ground. Sasuke sensed Naruto's uneasiness. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"N-no, it's fine. I don't really know what happened, I was too young and no one has told me." Naruto muttered quietly. Sasuke put his arm around the small blonde and comforted him.

"Adults are strange people."

"Tell me about it." Naruto curled up next to Sasuke and leaned on him. "You smell nice." The Uchiha chuckled.

"Thank you, you smell nice." _And delicious, addictive, perfect...fuckable. _

"I smell awesome!" Suddenly, the grin appeared on the blonde's face. "Oh yeah, I bought you something, I wanted to give it to you before I leave." Tanned hands dug into small pockets and pulled out a paper with a picture on it. "Here, I drew you, it took me ages." Sasuke looked at the picture and smiled, sure it was a little messy and looked nothing like him but it was something that Naruto had drawn out of love and affection. His Naruto went to great lengths to give him something.

"Thank you Naruto, I appreciate your effort."

"It's cool, I wanted to give you something back for being so kind to me." A warm feeling crept its way into Sasuke's heart as he realized something. He loved Naruto. No, he loves Naruto. And he would do whatever it would take to be with Naruto. "I don't know why but very few people want to talk to me, only you and Iru have ever paid me attention." _Iru? _Who was this Iru? It angered Sasuke that his blonde was mentioning someone else's name, Sasuke should be the only person Naruto should be talking about but he shook his head ignoring those thoughts. Once he finds this 'Iru', he'll just simply eliminate him, just like he does with any other threat.

"The world is a hard place to live in Naruto." Sasuke advised Naruto.

"It isn't fair though." Naruto said in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry," Sasuke gently stroked his golden hair, "One day, I will provide you everything you've ever wanted." Naruto's face instantly lighted up.

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise." The blonde hugged the older man tightly.

"You're the best!" Naruto pulled away and flashed at toothy grin at the Uchiha. Sasuke's hand caressed Naruto's chin as he ever so gently brushed his own lips against Naruto's. "What was that?" Naruto mumbled, his face was still being held by Sasuke.

"My present to you." Naruto stared at him confusingly. "It's something you do when you want to show your appreciation." Naruto laughed happily and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, but only for a second.

"This is new, I've never been taught this before." The blonde commented.

"There are many things you don't know Naruto but I'd happily teach them to you."

"Ah yes please!" Naruto jumped off the bench in excitement. "Tomorrow, will you teach me something new?" Sasuke nodded in response as he stood up. "Well I have to go now, but I'll see you again tomorrow, bye Sas'ke!" Naruto cheerily gleefully.

"Bye Naruto." The young blonde ran off and Sasuke watched him run into the distance, smiling to himself. He really loves Naruto.

...

"Welcome back Sasuke." His therapist greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Hn."

"How are you feeling?" _Feels like someone's already asked me this._

"Good."

"That's brilliant, so no negative thoughts?" He asked.

"Why would I have negative thoughts?"

"Well, why don't you think you shouldn't have negative thoughts?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Kakashi brushed it off. "What have you been doing today?" He asked.

"Paperwork, meetings, the usual." Sasuke replied, disinterested.

"Ah, so nothing new happened today?" Sasuke wondered whether or not he should tell Kakashi about the odd package he received earlier this morning, he decided that it would do no harm in telling his therapist about it, nothing bad could possibly come out of it.

"I received a package this morning." Kakashi leaned back in his chair in amusement, Sasuke could see through his mask that his cheeks were rising. "What's so funny?"

"Hm, nothing. What was in it?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I didn't understand the point of it." Kakashi sighed, he figured that Sasuke wouldn't remember or he could remember but his mind decides to block it out.

"Well, what did the package contain?"

"A piece of paper and a blanket with a fan on it." _Ah a fan. _Kakashi smiled to himself, now fully understanding what the meaning of the package was.

"Well, did you feel anything when you opened the package?"

"Feel?" The Uchiha looked at him in confusion.

"Feel as in did you feel any emotions? Did you remember anything? Did you react in any way to the package?" Sasuke wanted to snort, what the hell did he mean if he felt any 'emotions' when opening the package? Why kind of crack is he on?

"Yeah, I decided to burst into tears and go on a crazy rampage." The older man rolled his eyes at his sarcasm.

"Well it's good to know that you have a conscience, Sasuke." The raven didn't reply to that, he just stared blankly at his therapist. "So, were going to talk about something very sensitive this session." He immediately tensed as if he knew what was coming. "You've been avoiding this subject for a very long time and it has to be addressed." Sasuke now wanted to sink into his seat but he didn't want to look weak in front of Kakashi. "Sasuke, we're going to talk about your past." Instantly Sasuke looked at the clock, he couldn't walk out again like last time; he knew there would probably be consequences. It was currently 5:24. _Only 36 minutes to go. _"Are you okay with talking about your past?" The Uchiha just simply nodded, this topic was bound to come up sooner or later.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Sasuke, this is a therapy session, you say what you feel like saying."

"I don't feel like saying anything." Kakashi sighed; he really was a problem child.

"Let's start with basics, what is your earliest memory?" Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think back to what his earliest memory was, but everything was blank.

"I can't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Flicking." Sasuke said quickly. "And pushing."

"Is there anything else?"

"Playing." His answers where short, and blunt, the fact that Sasuke felt very uncomfortable showed in the way he answered his questions. "A lot of numbers, especially from 1 to 9." Kakashi's eyes softened as he now knew what Sasuke was talking about. _Itachi loved to play Sudoku. _

"What about relationships?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Your relationships as a child, what do you remember about them?"

"Art."

"Art?"

"And clay." All of a sudden, Sasuke felt anger boil up inside of him, but he couldn't quite understand why. "Books, there were books everywhere." Kakashi wondered if Sasuke knew that he wasn't making any sense.

"Do you remember reading the books?"

"I remember a line." Sasuke looked at Kakashi with uncertainty, he didn't know whether or not he should continue, Kakashi just gave him a simple nod so he began to speak again. "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define 'reality'. But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'? Merely vague concepts... their 'reality' may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"

"Hm, an interesting quote. Do you remember what the book was about?"

"Not really."

"What about family Sasuke?" Sasuke balled his fists; he felt anger, hatred and jealousy. The feelings were too overwhelming, and it confused him so much because he couldn't remember a lot so he didn't know why he was reacting this way. "What do you remember about your family?" An awkward silence filled the atmosphere as Sasuke just glared holes into the carpet floor.

"Nothing." He practically spat out the word like it was venom. Kakashi could clearly see the effect it was having on Sasuke, he knew it needed to be addressed but he didn't want to push the young Uchiha too far.

"Sasuke, is there anything particularly special about today?" He shook his head in response. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know what you're trying to insinuate."

"I'm not trying to insinuate anything."

"Then why are you asking me if I was sure that there was nothing special about today?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi leaned forward and waited a moment before speaking.

"Sasuke...remember." The raven's eyes widened ever so slightly. What Kakashi had just said, was exactly what was written on the paper he received earlier this morning. Charcoal orbs looked back up at the clock only to see that it was 6:04.

"This session is over." The Uchiha stood up and walked towards the door but before he left, Kakashi said something to him.

"Today is June 9th...think about that Sasuke." The door slammed shut.

…

Ah hello everyone! Happy new year! We didn't die, woohoo! :D I am deeply sorry for the very late update, its funny how easily distracted a person can become eh? :P Well I did manage to finish writing this chapter in two days so hooray for that! Aha my school work actually helped me in writing this chapter surprisingly, business studies is one of the subjects I study so all that business talk was just random notes I got from my book ;D

Also, I have an important message, a lot of people have sent me a pm asking whether or not there will be any sex with Naruto and Sasuke and my answer is yes there will be but Naruto will be much older, I'm not comfortable with writing a sex scene between these two characters when Naruto is at such a young age, and like I've said before there is only shota at the beginning and Naruto's age plays a massive role in the storyline, so please bear with me. I feel like I keep repeating myself haha :P

Anyways, I know it seems a bit confusing but it'll all become clear later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the amount of talking that takes place in this chapter :L

Please review and let me know what you guys think! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: AU, OOC, Shota, Un beta'ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

…

Uchiha Itachi-30 years old

Insomnia. One's inability to fall asleep, or remain asleep for an adequate amount of time. Whether Sasuke was an insomniac or not, he knew one thing for sure. He could not fall asleep. The last thing his god damn therapist told him was plaguing his mind, and his thoughts refused to take a break from the constant circuit they are running. _June 9th. _It sounded so familiar to the Uchiha, yet it had a hint of strangeness surrounding it. He racked his brain over and over again to try and remember what it was that made him recognize that date. Did it hold some sort of significance around it? Did a certain event happen on that date? Was it someone's birthday? The raven sighed, as he let his head fall into his hands.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He mumbled as he got up from his bed, and walked towards his closet. He had remembered that he had kept a hidden box in his room, but he can't remember when the last time he had opened it was. Before a certain age, Sasuke couldn't remember much, it was as if his mind was completely erased, and over time, he could remember bits and bobs, but it didn't really add up or make any sense. He opened the door, and took something out. It was an average sized, dusty brown wooden box and it hadn't looked like it had been opened in a long time.

Sasuke walked back to the bed and sat down with the box in his lap, he opened it and all he saw were pictures. All of them had a face burned out and he wasn't quite sure why. Sasuke knew he had an elder brother, but he didn't know much other than that. Any memories of him were blurred, and didn't piece together. But Sasuke never asked about him, from a young age he was told that his brother was a bad man, ran away and rejected him. So ever since then, Sasuke didn't even want to know anything about his so called brother. He can't even remember what the guy looks like.

He leaned back still trying to understand what importance the date has to him, as he continued to look through the pile of pictures; Sasuke stumbled across a picture with two faces burned out. It was a picture of a very young Sasuke, who looked incredibly pissed off and two other guys, but their faces were non-existent. The Uchiha shook his head and looked at the other papers in the box, there were newspaper articles and clippings about the death of his parents, but honestly he couldn't remember anything about them either, and reading over it, there was no sadness or even any sign of emotion on Sasuke's face. He couldn't care less. Whether that was normal or not, depends on what people define as normal.

The young Uchiha angrily kicked the box off the bed, for some reason his mood seems to constantly change due to small little things. He didn't understand how the human mind worked, he knew he was smart but there are some things that even Einstein wouldn't be able to solve. Sasuke attempted to fall back to sleep even though he knew he wouldn't be able to even close his eyes.

...

_"Kakashi?"_

"Yes, and this is?"

_"Isn't that an irrelevant question?" _The therapist chuckled in reply.

"Perhaps it is, what is it you require, Itachi?"

_"How is he doing?" _

"Nothing much has changed since the last time you asked." He could hear the Uchiha sigh over the phone. "You rarely call Itachi, is this occasion special?"

_"I'm not able to see you this week."_

"May I ask why?"

_"Certain circumstances."_

"Do I even want to know why?"

_"It'll be in your best interest not to know."_

"How lovely." Kakashi grinned. "Your little present seemed to have an effect on Sasuke." He heard Itachi pause for a moment.

_"In a pleasant way or not?" _

"Depends what you call pleasant or not."

_"Kakashi, I'm not a very patient man."_

"Oh really? I can hardly tell." The masked mask commented sarcastically. He could tell that Itachi was now giving him the silent treatment. "He can't remember much, but there are a few details that seem to engrave themselves in his mind."

_"Such as?" _

"Numbers, from 1 to 9 in particular, sound familiar Itachi?"

_"How could I forget?"_

"He also mentioned something else, something that seems rather troubling."

_"And that is?"_

"I sensed a sort of anger radiating of him when he mentioned art, perhaps he still remembers."

_"You and I both know that's impossible."_

"But we both know it's possible for him to remember slight details."

_"Maybe, what would happen if I called him?" _

"Either way Itachi, you contacting him would be completely pointless. He would not even recognize your voice or even if he saw you he wouldn't know who you were. Despite how smart Sasuke is or how smart he likes to believe he is, he is still vulnerable. He doesn't like to reveal things, and that makes it hard for me to help him in any way. The fact that he is actually attending my sessions shows he cares to some extent, but I don't think he cares enough. He seems to have no idea about his own wellbeing and that is why I think it is important to tell him now."

_"Kakashi, what good would that even do? Do we want to risk the possibility that it might screw him up even more?" _

"You do realize withholding valuable information is somewhat illegal?"

_"Since when do we do anything that is legal?" _Kakashi chuckled, he did make a point.

"Well one can always hope to change for the future."

_"Don't believe your own lies; it'll do no good for you." _

"You always were so understanding."

_"I take it that was sarcasm." _

"Itachi, I'll call you when I have an update. Right now, I am a busy man with lots to do."

_"I see, farewell Kakashi."_

"I'm not dying Itachi, no need to be so formal." Kakashi heard the phone line go dead and in response he rolled his eyes and muttered, "typical Uchihas."

...

Sasuke had made a decision. He was going to visit Naruto's orphanage today, he had already called in sick and to be honest he didn't even know why he bothered to do that. I mean, he is the boss; he has every right to take off whatever days he wants. He had already gotten ready, but for some reason he hadn't left yet. He dressed in a smart attire to give a good impression but he wasn't prepared for the possible questions that would ask him. The raven shook his head, what was he thinking? He was Uchiha Sasuke, he could rule the fucking world if he wanted to.

Sasuke grabbed his keys and left his apartment, making sure to avoid everyone, he hadn't having more contact than necessary. He had remembered how to get there step by step, how could he possibly forget? That's where his beautiful Naruto is, just sitting there waiting for him. He drove to god forbidden place and parked his car outside and prepared his mental state of mind. He had to do this for his precious blonde; Sasuke couldn't live with himself knowing that Naruto is trapped inside this so called orphanage.

He walked up towards the door and ringed the bell. It opened revealing the same woman Sasuke had seen last time.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise!" She charmingly smiled at him. Sasuke's face remained stern and unemotional; this whore wasn't going to fool him.

"I came to talk about Naruto." He walked past her and straight in. "I'm assuming that you're going to come with me?" She looked at him in a confused manner before shaking her head and shutting the door. She walked past him; straight into the office and the Uchiha followed. He looked around and realized that it looked no different than before. _Has she never of a cleaner before? _Disgust crept its way up Sasuke's spine, he couldn't stand being here, everything about this place made his skin crawl. She sat down at her desk.

"Do you want to take a seat?"

"I'd rather stand up." Sasuke's reply was too quick, and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Alright..." She mumbled to herself. "What do you want to know?"

"Why is Naruto hated?"

"Hmm, it's surprising that you don't know." Sasuke didn't reply but just stood there in silence, waiting for her to continue. "Well, his parents were hated and that just got projected on to him. They were con artists, stole from the poor, conned the rich, robbed banks and all of that. His mother became pregnant with him, and they had disappeared for nine months, no one had heard from them, crime rates had decreased dramatically but then all of a sudden the media managed to get a hold of a picture of his parents; Kushina and Minato leaving him at this orphanage. The media decided to exploit Naruto, and take advantage of him before he was even aware of what was happening. A few years later, special police force had managed to take them down but they didn't survive, they had to use armed forces to catch them. So ever since then, everyone knew who Naruto was, knew what he looked like, knew pretty much everything about him; his name, age, birthday etc. It isn't his fault, but no one wants to adopt him because of that. It's really unfair but this is a cruel world."

Sasuke remained speechless. He felt annoyed, bitter, infuriated and frankly sickened by the human race and how they would treat a poor, innocent angel like Naruto. He now knew he had to do it, he couldn't let Naruto live here. He was going to give his blonde everything he could possibly ask for.

"What would I need to do in order to adopt him?" Ino's eyes widened as she looked at him in shock.

"Are you joking?" _Does it look like I'm fucking joking?_

"Why would I be joking?" This girl was starting to irritatingly grate on his nerves.

"Even after people hear the story, they are still reluctant to even think about adopting him."

"I fail to see your point."

"Nevermind, erm..." She began looking through a whole bunch of files, trying to find Naruto's one. "Well, we will have to do some background checks such as your current income, and whether you've been in debt. Also, we'll be checking your health records, criminal records, there will also be a home inspection and we will need a reference from someone close to you." _Shit, where am I going to get that? _

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much, depending on how quickly we can get your documents and how quickly the home inspection will be done."

"How long will it take?"

"It could take a few months." _I can't wait that long._

"Is there any way to quicken the process?" Ino stopped looking through the paperwork and looked straight at the Uchiha.

"Why is it you want to adopt Naruto, not any of the other kids?" _Those idiots don't interest me? I don't want to fuck them? Kids annoy the shit out of me, Naruto being the only exception? Those brats aren't worth my time? Naruto belongs to me and only me? _

"I know what it's like to be treated differently."

"How so?" This sparked interest in Ino, she wanted to know more about this mysterious man and why he's so determined to adopt Naruto.

"I'd rather not discuss it."_ Annoying nosy bitch._

"Fair enough." She muttered in disappointment. "If you're able, come back within this week, and we'll talk more about it, if possible bring some of your records with you and maybe we can speed this along. Would you like me to tell Naruto that you want to adopt him?" Sasuke smirked at her.

"If you wouldn't mind." She got up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"I don't think you'll be able to see him though, you have to schedule visits beforehand." He scowled at her.

"When can I see him?"

"Come back in three days, I'll write it down so you can spend the day with him and take him out."

"Hn." Sasuke was definitely not pleased, but hopefully his little heavenly blonde will be there at the park waiting for him today or even tomorrow if he's not allowed out.

...

Itachi paced back and forth in his living room, debating on what he should do, his hand raked through his ebony hair in frustration. It had been just over 10 years since he's last seen or spoken to his little brother. Despite how cold he may seem on the outside, Itachi deeply cared for Sasuke and it killed him knowing that Sasuke will never know, and he was to find out, it would completely destroy him.

He worried about Sasuke every second, and it had been eating him up inside that he wasn't able to make any contact with him. The elder Uchiha's life had gone down the drain, he didn't even have a life to speak of, and he couldn't focus on anything other than Sasuke. He would work, come home, worry, eat, worry, take a shower, worry some more, sleep, have a dream about Sasuke, wake up, and then drive himself to insanity by worrying again. He used to have a partner, or lover shall I say but he couldn't deal with Itachi spending all his time panicking over Sasuke.

The Uchiha slumped down onto the sofa, and stared at the phone. A few years back, he had managed to get a hold of Sasuke's house number, he had even learnt it of by heart but he had never ever called him. He didn't want to risk causing any trouble for Sasuke, but if what Kakashi said was right then Sasuke would not recognize him and it wouldn't do any harm. Would it? He looked up at the time and it read 7:10pm, surely Sasuke wouldn't be busy at this time. Itachi picked up the phone, he felt incredibly nervous all of a sudden. He was scared of his reaction, but worse of all; he was scared that Sasuke might remember.

…

Hola everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it's probably just getting more and more confusing but that's my aim, it wouldn't be interesting if you guys knew everything! :D sorry for any spelling/punctual/grammar mistakes, I tried to skim through and fix it myself but it's hard I've now finished school so I've got 2 free months to update more frequently now :]

Please review and let me know what you guys think! ;3


End file.
